


Puppy Love

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, at least for now, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Sam, being the great guy he is, tells Bucky about the modern assistance of Therapy Dogs. However, sometimes when Bucky has a mission, his pup gets to go to a doggie daycare/ boarding facility. He finds more than he expected.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually worked at a doggie daycare, so that’s where this whole thing is coming from lol. Also I set this so that Sam, Steve, and Bucky share a large apartment and everyone in the avengers is cool and there is no hate. Because this is a damn fanfic and I get to ignore whatever cannon parts of the MCU that I want. Let's say that the world is cannon up until after Civil War? And Bucco had Shuri fix his programming so he is mostly ok now. As ok as a person in his situation can get.

“Man, you either need a woman or a dog, because this mopin’ around all day is gettin’ annoying,” Sam told him as Bucky sat on the couch watching ‘Parks and Rec’ on his laptop for the hundredth time. “But actually, in all seriousness, I think having a dog, and something that depends on you to take care of them will help you. You need something to love. It will be good for you.”

Bucky sighed, but ultimately knew that Sam was right. Bucky had not been going outside, opting to hide in the apartment. When everything had settled down after the events with Zemo, and Shuri fixed Bucky’s past Hydra programing, he decided to lay low for a while. He chose to remove himself from missions, instead taking time to discover who he was outside of Hydra and Shield. 

He found Netflix, new ice cream flavors, and the vast void of the internet. He was feeling more comfortable in who he was, but after a year he was getting lonely. 

He exited out of Netflix and looked up adoption events. Sam peeked over his shoulder and said, “The third one down is actually a great adoption agency, look at that one,” before Bucky swatted him away.

He started to look at all the dogs. There were some older dogs, and though the idea of being a dog’s final loving owner was a peaceful idea to him, he quickly realized if he was going to get out more, he would need a dog that was younger. Bucky then started to look at younger dogs, puppies. A puppy would be the best option for him, he decided, because then he could form the bond he wanted from a young age.

He scrolled through, finally having reached the bottom of the list of available dogs. At the bottom of the screen he saw a banner that said that they have an event tomorrow at their shelter, that's only 15 min from their apartment. A feeling of excitement raced through his body, his heart warming along with it. Bucky knew he wouldn’t wanna go alone though.

“Hey Steve?” he called and heard a faint grumble from Steve in his room. “Will you go with me to a dog adoption event tomorrow?”

At this Steve actually came out of his room and looked at Bucky like he had grown a second head.

“You wanna bring a dog into our lives? You’ve literally never expressed interest in a pet before now.” Steve told him, walking over to sit with Bucky on the couch. 

Bucky smiled, “Sam says I need a dog, so I’m gonna get a dog. But only when I find the right one.”

“Ok Buck, if both of you agree, I’m on board,” Steve smiled at him, setting a hand on his shoulder, “So when is it?”

Excitement flooded Bucky, maybe this would be the thing to get him out of his slump.

They arrived at the shelter a few minutes before the event starts. Bucky, Steve, and Sam headed in and started to look at the dogs. Steve was drawn to a 5 year old Golden Retriever, but Bucky didn’t feel the connection he needed.

Next, Sam found an 8 week old bulldog mix puppy. Bucky went to hold it, but it had more interest in the little girl next to him. He handed the puppy to the girl, and the three men could see the immediate connection between the girl and the dog.

The boys continued to look at dogs. Bucky needed to feel an emotional, and honestly, spiritual connection with a dog if he were to adopt it. Even if he couldn’t explain what he needed to his friends, they seemed to understand what he wanted from a four legged companion. 

They went through all the dogs that were there, yet Bucky had been unable to find the connection he needed and soon the event was over.

“Well that was a fuckin’ bust,” Sam said as they walked back to the car.

“Don’t lose hope, Buck. We can keep coming back each week until we find the right one.” Steve assured him as they get in the car.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh, “I hope so.”

They had been going to the event every weekend for a little over a month. Two weeks into the search, Steve went on a mission so it was just Bucky and Sam. Much to Bucky’s dismay.

The week after that, both Sam and Steve were away, and Bucky went alone. He thought that being alone might make it easier to find that connection, but he was wrong. He had been there for the whole event, but had found no bond once again. A woman started to approach him, he felt like he had seen her before so he started to panic just a bit.

“Hi!” She greeted him and he stared back in confusion, “I’m Susan, I’m one of the people who organized this event. I've seen you here for the last few weeks. Is there something specific you are looking for?”

Bucky felt relief wash over him, “I’m just lookin’ for that special connection, ya know?”

“I think I've got just the thing for you, they will be in next week. Rescued from Texas, beautiful dogs, and a fantastic mother. I think that will be the litter for you.” Susan told him with a bright smile.

He shrugged and said, “Then I guess I’ll see you next weekend.” He offered a small smile and decided to go back the next week.

When the next week came around, Sam and Steve both came with Bucky. They arrived at the event a few minutes before it opened, hoping to find Susan so she could lead them to the litter she was talking about the week before.

Susan found them before they found her. She bounded up and greeted each of the men with a handshake.

“Hi there! So we have the puppies over by that pillar, let me know if you find a fur baby you like!” It was quick and only slightly personal, however the boys just followed her instructions and went to the pillar.

On the ground was a small fenced area holding around 8 pit bull puppies. Bucky reached down for the runt and held her. Once again the connection wasn't there, and Bucky felt his hope falter.

“It’s ok, Buck, try another maybe?” Steve told Bucky, so Bucky handed the runt to a little girl who was eyeing the pup. The instant the pup is cradled in the girls arms, Bucky could see the instant connection between the two.

Almost ready to give up entirely, Bucky saw a jet black puppy licking the ears of a smaller dog. He stared for a moment before the pup stopped mid lick and turned to look at him. It stood and trotted to the edge of the pen to Bucky.

Bucky leaned down and picked up the dog, pausing to see that it's a girl. He pulled her to his chest and she instantly wrapped her paws behind his neck, holding on with her claws and giving his cheek several kisses. 

Bucky’s heart swelled. He felt as if the puppy knew Bucky was hers. And he smiled.

“This,” Bucky said, turning to Steve with the puppy still holding Bucky close to her, “This is what I've been looking for.”

When the boys finally got home after adopting the dog, getting a collar, and getting puppy food, everyone was pooped. Well, Steve and Sam were, but Bucky and the puppy were playing tug of war with a small rope toy. 

“So Bucky, you got a name for her?” Sam asked, watching Bucky and the puppy rolling around on the floor.

He thought for a moment. Tugging at the dark purple collar, and watching her gnaw on the knot of the rope he got an idea. He opened his mouth to say it, but quickly shut it.

Steve noticed it, “Don’t worry Buck, you can tell us.” Steve patted his back.

“Well, I wanna name her something like ‘Plum’, but thats a stupid name.” Bucky told them and ducked his head to kiss the pup.

Sam shrugged, “That’s not stupid. Not the best, but what’s the word for plum in Romanian?”

“Prună,” Bucky told him and sighed, “But that’s not pretty, and she needs a pretty name.”

“What about Russian?” Steve chimed in.

“Cлива.” Bucky said with a smile.

“Silva” Sam repeated without the Russian accent.

“Silva,” Bucky confirmed with a bit more of an American accent, “My sweet Silva.”

The puppy, Silva, let out a happy baby bark and jumped at Bucky, nibbling at his hand.


End file.
